


Telefon

by Martynax



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax





	Telefon

Stiles chodzi niecierpliwie po domu, czekając aż Scott do niego przyjdzie. Jego ojciec ma nocny dyżur, więc mogą spokojnie opić siedemnaste urodziny Stilesa bez strachu, że Szeryf wparuje nagle do jego sypialni, przyłapując ich jak w tamtym roku.  
\- No, stary wreszcie jesteś – mówi radośnie, otwierając przyjacielowi drzwi.  
\- Sorry, że tak późno, ale byłem z Allison – wyjaśnia Scott.  
\- Nieważne – mruczy Stiles. – Mam butelkę whisky i…  
\- Odpada – ucina chłopak – Ostatni raz, gdy się tym upiłeś, zadzwoniłeś do Dereka i wyznałeś mu miłość. I jeszcze zapewniałeś go, że totalnie dasz radę urodzić mu czwórkę dzieci, jeśli tylko będzie chciał.  
\- Och, cóż. – Stiles rumieni się na to wspomnienie. – To może wino?  
\- Nie - mówi z paniką Scott. – Po nim było jeszcze gorzej, ponieważ próbowałeś uprawiać z Hale’em seks przez telefon. Miałem koszmary przez tydzień.  
\- Chryste – jęczy z irytacją Stiles. – Piwo?  
McCall patrzy na niego podejrzliwie, ale ostatecznie kiwa głową.  
\- Ale oddajesz mi swój telefon.


End file.
